I swear
by Statice-Law
Summary: Sarah a toujours été l'amie de Daiki. Elle était toujours avec lui, et le seul jour où elle essaye de défendre Ryo sans lui, elle se retrouve sans défense. /Beaucoup de flash-back pour expliquer la relation entre Aomine et Sarah/ Mention de viol. Violence. Bon le résumé est pas terrible mais je vous assure que ca vaut le coup de lire. Rating T ou M pour les plus sensibles. O.S


**I Swear**

_**Résumé :**__** Sarah a toujours été l'amie de Daiki. Elle était toujours avec lui, et le seul jour où elle essaye de défendre Ryo sans lui, elle se retrouve sans défense. /Beaucoup de flash-back pour expliquer la relation entre Aomine et Sarah/ Mention de viol. Violence.**_

**Disclaimer :**** Le grand Aomine Daiki ne m'appartient pas (on m'a raccroché au nez quand j'ai appelé pour l'acheter), l'équipe de Tôô non plus, et le monde de Kuroko no Basket n'est pas mieux. Seul l'O.C et la trame de cet O.S m'appartienne.**

**Rating :**** T, même si pour certains ça vaut peut-être M.**

**Words : ****10 571 mots (d'après Word)**

**Yosh ! Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps il m'a fallut pour terminer cet O.S ? Non ? Presque TROIS MOIS ! Et il est extrêmement long... Mais j'en suis fière, sauf peut-être de la toute toute fin. Mais il fallait que je le termine, et je me suis réveillée un matin en me disant : « arrête de continuer d'écrire, il va finir par faire soixante-dix pages... » Et donc voila ! Je ne sais même plus comment j'avais eu l'idée d'écrire ce truc... Mais toujours est-il que j'en suis fière ! Alors bonne lecture, sortez les tentes parce que c'est très long, et on se retrouve bientôt (j'espère) pour d'autre O.S ou d'autres chapitres, si j'avance assez dans la tonne de fiction que j'ai commencé. Bye~**

* * *

La douleur lui avait d'abord retiré toute possibilité de parler. Elle s'était laissée tomber au sol sans un bruit et n'avait pas bougé pendant quelques secondes, malgré l'angle improbable que formait son bras. Elle n'avait juste plus la force de lutter. Quelque part dans la pièce -elle avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion des directions- elle apercevait le corps de Sakurai, sanguinolent après avoir reçu autant de coups. La culpabilité la rongeait doucement même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Elle ne ressentait plus rien de toute façon, à part la douleur omniprésente. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé de l'aide ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle avait une chance ne serait-ce qu'infime de s'en sortir contre ces types ? Le plus petit d'entre eux faisait déjà sa taille, et devait faire le double de son poids. Ils étaient cinq bordel, et elle était seule, avec son pathétique mètre soixante-dix et sa carrure frêle. Certes, elle avait l'habitude de se battre dans les rues, mais à cinq contre un, elle n'était pas avantagée.

Elle était juste entrée dans la petite pièce sombre après le match de basket, pensant y trouver son camarade qui avait prétexté qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Les autres étaient déjà dehors. Mais lorsqu'elle avait poussé la porte, elle n'avait vu que les larmes du garçon, les abrutis qui s'amusaient à le faire souffrir. Et elle avait été aveuglée par la haine, ses pulsions l'avaient fait plonger en avant alors qu'un coup de poing atteignait le visage tuméfié de Ryo. Et voila où elle en était. Les cinq types avaient lâché le pauvre joueur de Tôô et avaient reporté leurs pulsions sur la jeune fille.

Elle était désormais allongée par terre, accueillant les coups de pieds dans son estomac avec de pathétiques couinements de douleur. Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir été chercher Aomine avant d'entrer dans ce foutu vestiaire... Une main ferme lui saisit un bras et la releva. Elle fut maintenu debout, les bras écartés par deux garçons, alors qu'un autre duo partait finir le travail avec Sakurai. Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps perdu connaissance, mais cela n'empêchait pas les types de le frapper sans vergogne. Le dernier adolescent lui faisait désormais face et malgré la douleur, elle gardait les yeux ouverts et soutenait son regard moqueur et fier. Comment pouvait-il être fier de ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'y avait aucune fierté, même Daiki ne jubilait pas lorsqu'il frappait quelqu'un ! Un coup atteignit sa pommette, sa tête partie sur le côté et si elle n'avait pas été aussi amorphe, elle aurait sentit son cou craquer. Un vague sanglot en provenance de Sakurai lui parvint, et malgré le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux, elle réussit à planter son regard sur le joueur. Un hurlement étranglé tenta de passer sa gorge encombrée, mais il ne sortit que sous la forme d'un grognement à peine humain qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle.

Les deux adolescents retiraient en riant les vêtements de sport de Ryo, discutant l'air de rien de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir. Elle trouva la force de bouger ses bras, la haine prenant le pas sur la douleur et diffusant une vague d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Elle s'agita violemment, essayant de se libérer pour aider son ami, mais un poing lui broya le foie et elle hoqueta de douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas les regarder humilier le pauvre garçon plus longtemps. Elle essayait encore et encore de se détacher de l'emprise que les deux gorilles exerçaient sur ses bras. Peu importe si les coups pleuvaient, peu importe si la douleur menaçait de la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience, et peu importe s'ils étaient en train de lui retirer son uniforme de lycéenne. Elle encaisserait, si cela permettait de protéger Ryo. Une main rugueuse et bouillante se posa sans délicatesse aucune sur sa poitrine, serrant douloureusement tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle gronda, essaya de remuer, mais l'adrénaline avait quitté son corps et elle peinait ne serait-ce qu'à respirer. Il fallait qu'elle aide Sakurai. Il le fallait et pourtant... Une voix s'éleva depuis le couloir du stade, une voix grave et trainante qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir entendue et les cinq agresseurs cessèrent de bouger ou de faire du bruit. Deux d'entre eux plaquèrent leur main sur la bouche des victimes, histoire de les faire taire, pourtant elle devait crier. Elle devait hurler, pour qu'on vienne les aider et peu importe les conséquences. Peu importe si elle était frappée à mort et peu importe si une main était en train de passer entre ses jambes pour la toucher avec violence. Elle faisait abstraction, abstraction aussi de cette voix qui lui murmurait des paroles salaces et qui lui reprochait son impuissance, qui lui expliquait avec patience ce qui allait lui arriver et ce qui allait arriver à Ryo. Il fallait qu'elle cri maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle mordit vivement la main qui scellait ses lèvres, et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Un juron lui parvint, juste avant qu'un coup ne lui éclate la cage thoracique. Son bras gauche qui était déjà abimé fut encore plus tordu dans la volonté de la faire souffrir, et elle se mit à crier toujours plus, autant de douleur que pour alerter quelqu'un. Le temps passait lentement, elle commençait à douter qu'on vienne les sauver. Peut-être avait-elle crié trop tard. Sa notion du temps était autant faussée que celle de l'espace, si bien qu'en réalité, la porte ne s'ouvrit que quelques secondes après ses hurlements. Il fallut moins de temps que ça à Aomine pour traverser le vestiaire et envoyer d'un direct l'un des garçons contre un casier. Si c'était celui qui la touchait ou l'un de ceux qui la retenait, elle n'en savait rien. Dans le même temps, Wakamatsu était partit démolir les deux types qui écrasaient de tout leur poids Sakurai. La jeune fille ne percevait qu'un bourdonnement continu, sa tête tournait encore et encore, et en opposition à la chaleur insoutenable des mains qui parcouraient son corps quelques secondes plus tôt, un froid saisissant lui glaça le sang et lui fila la chaire de poule. Elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça, à peine consciente du carrelage sous ses pieds.

Elle s'effondra au sol comme un pantin désarticulé lorsque les mains qui la tenaient la lâchèrent soudainement, et elle essaya de se redresser sur les coudes. Peu importe la douleur. Peu importe la froideur du carrelage sous ses bras. Peu importe son coude gauche qui pliait de plus en plus. Peu importe le sang qui maculait le sol et brouillait sa vision. Peu importe la fatigue. Il n'y avait que Sakurai. Elle rampa à l'aveuglette, trainant son corps à la force de ses membres en piteux état. Elle fut arrêtée par un bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille et qui la redressa pour qu'elle s'asseye. Tout comme elle avait reconnu sa voix lorsqu'il passait dans le couloir, elle reconnu son odeur quand il la serra doucement contre son torse, lui murmurant que tout était finit.

-Il... Faut... Sakurai...

-C'est bon, on s'en occupe, la rassura Aomine.

La haine déformait encore ses traits, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur telle que même Momoi en aurait pali, et ses muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême mais il restait doux dans ses gestes. La pauvre fille était tellement fragile entre ses bras... Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Satsuki en urgence, avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Il jeta dans le même temps un regard à la porte pour déchiffrer le numéro du vestiaire.

-Aomine ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Sakurai et Kirenai sont avec toi ?

-Vestiaire 12.

Il raccrocha immédiatement après avoir indiqué l'endroit où ils son trouvaient, et il lança un regard à Wakamatsu, qui après avoir violemment assommé les deux adolescents, s'était agenouillé près de Ryo et semblait dépassé par la quantité de sang.

-Les autres vont arriver, déclara Daiki à l'attention du blond.

Il hocha la tête et retourna complètement le jeune joueur blessé sur le dos, avant de surélever légèrement sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Le sac échoué de Ryo était à sa portée, il tendit le bras pour le prendre et il l'ouvrit pour prendre la serviette encore humide après la douche du garçon. Ses mains tremblaient, d'angoisse peut-être. Il déglutit devant la tenue plus que légère de son camarade qui se résumait à un caleçon qui avait commencé à être baissé, et des envies de meurtre refirent surface. Il lança un regard des plus noirs au deux types évanouis contre les casiers, du sang coulait d'un peu partout sur leur visage, mais le blond ne jugeait pas ça suffisant vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sakurai. Il commença à doucement essuyer les traces rouges et poisseuses qui maculaient la peau pâle du garçon, il y mettait du cœur et surtout il faisait très attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une telle douceur. Il finit par trouver une solution à la quasi-nudité de son ami, et pour que les autres n'aient pas à le voir aussi dévêtu, il retira sa veste de survêtement et la posa sur son corps. Il devait bien faire une demi-tête ou une tête de moins que lui, alors le tissu le couvrait suffisamment pour aller jusqu'à ses cuisses.

-Aomine ! cria Satsuki en entrant telle une tornade dans le vestiaire.

Elle s'arrêta net, l'effroi déforma rapidement ses traits, et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors qu'une larme commençait déjà à couler le long de sa joue. Imayoshi, qui était juste derrière elle, fut plus réactif et ordonna à un joueur d'appeler les secours.

-Les flics aussi, ajouta Daiki.

Face au regard interrogatif de son capitaine, il désigna d'un coup de tête les cinq corps effondrés dans un coin. Le lunetteux compris aux regards meurtriers de ses deux joueurs qu'ils prenaient sur eux pour ne pas les tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et il demanda à deux autres basketteurs, de sortir les agresseurs de là et de les garder à l'œil. Il s'approcha de Kirenai, qui tremblait tellement dans les bras d'Aomine qu'il se demanda si elle pouvait encore respirer. Il fronça davantage les sourcils en voyant les traces de coups et le sang qui la défiguraient. Les envies de meurtres commençaient à faire surface chez lui aussi. Il posa deux doigts sur son épaule, et perçu très nettement le sursaut qui la secoua. Cependant elle ne couina pas et ne protesta pas, se détendant presque quand Daiki lui murmura à l'oreille que ce n'était que Imayoshi.

-Sakurai... Il... Faut... Le... Lui... Pas moi... articula-t-elle difficilement.

Le capitaine bougea légèrement pour pouvoir être réellement en face de la jeune fille, et il se força à lui sourire. Ses yeux bleus étaient entrouverts et elle le regardait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de lui aussi.

Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue et grimaça en sentant l'os de sa mâchoire tressauter dangereusement. Si ce n'était pas cassé, elle avait de la chance. Ses cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage et qui, d'habitude, lui donnait l'air d'un ange étaient désormais tâchés de sang et emmêlés. Un brusque mouvement d'Aomine le surprit, et il regarda son joueur retirer sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. En effet, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le garçon qui l'avait touché sans vergogne l'avait entièrement déshabillée, et l'as de l'équipe ne tenait pas à ce que tous ses coéquipiers la voient ainsi. Elle était suffisamment humiliée comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il se rendit finalement compte que son bras gauche était plié bizarrement, et il fronça les sourcils. Ce fut Imayoshi qui passa sa main le long de son bras, et il marmonna quelque chose en sentant l'os fracturé partir dans une direction improbable sous ses doigts.

-Les urgences arrivent bientôt ! annonça le joueur à qui on avait demandé d'appeler les secours.

Satsuki, qui jusque là s'était tassée dans un coin et avait sangloté, avança à grandes enjambées vers Sakurai pour aider Wakamatsu. Cela lui faisait mal de voir ses deux amis dans un tel état, de savoir que pendant qu'eux étaient dehors en train de savourer leur victoire au dernier match, ils s'étaient fait rouer de coups sans que personne ne les aident. Elle s'en voulait. Une larme tomba sur la joue pâle de Ryo, et elle lui prit doucement la main. Elle était impuissante.

-Oi, Sarah, ça va ? demanda Daiki.

La jeune blonde s'était en effet mise à trembler de plus en plus, se serrant autant qu'elle le pouvait contre le torse d'Aomine. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis une autre, et finalement elle éclata en sanglot. La pression se relâchait d'un coup, et elle n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter. C'était comme si elle prenait brusquement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, de la douleur qui rongeait chaque parcelle de son être, de la peur qui lui enserrait la poitrine comme un étau, et du soulagement qui la réchauffait. Elle était sauvée. Mieux encore, Sakurai était sauvé. Mais maintenant elle avait aussi honte. Affreusement honte. Elle avait laissé ce type la toucher. Sans vraiment chercher à se défendre. Elle sentait encore ces deux mains brûlantes se balader sur sa peau, laissant des traces invisibles, et surtout une douleur aussi morale que physique. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, ça s'était sûr. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, et elle commençait même à fuir le contact de Imayoshi, se recroquevillant toujours plus contre Aomine. Lui la protégeait. Lui avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il était fort. Personne ne pouvait le vaincre, que ce soit sur un terrain de basket ou presque dans n'importe quelle autre discipline -excepté les cours. Daiki sentit bien sa récalcitrante au touché des autres, alors il passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et avec une douceur qui aurait surpris tout le monde si la situation avait été autre, il la souleva du sol, la gardant bien plaquée contre lui. Imayoshi ajusta la veste sur son corps en veillant à ne pas laisser ses doigts entrer en contacte avec la peau blafarde de Kirenai, et il interrogea son joueur du regard.

-Elle laissera personne d'autre que moi la toucher. Je vais m'en occuper, nous attendez pas pour vous tirer.

Il passa la porte du vestiaire avec un dernier regard pour Sakurai, histoire de constater rapidement l'étendu des dégâts. Lui non plus, ils ne l'avaient pas raté. A la différence près que lui n'avait pas de sang entre les jambes. Ses agresseurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

-Toujours vivante ? demanda-t-il au corps tremblant contre son torse.

Un vague couinement positif lui parvint, mais il continua de regarder droit devant lui.

-Tu vas venir chez moi après. Ca fera moins loin pour aller en cours lundi. Et tu boufferas sûrement mieux.

Il essayait de la faire réagir et de lui changer ne serait-ce qu'un peu les idées, d'attirer son attention sur autre chose que la douleur qui devait assurément ronger chaque parcelle de son être. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir une mère qui cuisinait bien, contrairement à celle de Sarah. Les deux se connaissaient d'ailleurs très bien, et c'était par l'intermédiaire d'une de leurs nombreuses soirées "entre filles" que Daiki et Sarah s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'avait alors que treize ans, mais les deux s'en souvenaient encore très bien.

_Sa mère était rentré à l'heure habituelle pour un vendredi. Son père était au contraire partit travaillé depuis une petite heure, et Daiki était assis au milieu des escaliers, regardant sa mère retirer ses chaussures et enfiler des chaussons. Elle lui sourit, son beau visage aux traits atypiques que son fils tenait d'elle sembla s'illuminer encore plus. Elle était de très bonne humeur. Trop bonne humeur pour qu'elle n'ait pas quelque chose à lui annoncer. Alors il attendit juste qu'elle se décide à parler, la regardant vider presque tout son sac sur la table basse dans l'espoir de retrouver quelque chose._

_-Gloria va venir avec sa fille ce soir._

_Ah bah enfin... Il ne savait pas exactement qui était Gloria, il avait tendance à vite retenir les noms, mais sa mère s'était mise à appeler les gens par leur prénom alors forcément... Et puis Gloria, ce n'était pas japonais comme prénom ça. C'était même assez chiant à prononcé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus nuits brillant de curiosité. La femme revint vers lui et monta quelques marches pour pouvoir lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il gronda et essaya de s'échapper, mais sa mère l'attrapa et le porta jusqu'au canapé._

_-Elle a une petite fille de ton âge. Tu promets que tu seras gentil avec elle ?_

_Une fille ? Bof. Si elle était jolie il ferait des efforts. Dans le cas contraire il l'ignorerait certainement. Et il ne voyait toujours pas qui était Gloria. Sa mère avait beaucoup d'amies, il se les passait mentalement les unes après les autres, essayant de se rappeler des prénoms de chacune mais honnêtement..._

_-C'est qui ? demanda-t-il finalement._

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée... Tu verras, c'est une femme très gentille._

_Perplexe, Daiki l'aida à préparer le diné, et une fois que tout fut finit il monta dans sa chambre. Des posters de basket, ses affaires de cours dans un coin, un ballon, son lit accessoirement ainsi que son armoire et un bureau. Il ne vivait presque que pour le basket. Vers vingt et une heure, on sonna à la porte. Il resta allongé sur son lit, à lire un magazine de sport, et la voix de sa mère s'éleva, suivit par une autre aux sonorités étranges. Ce n'était pas dérangeant, loin de là, c'était même une voix magnifique. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si la femme à qui elle appartenait était aussi belle, et il trouva le courage de se lever pour aller le vérifier. Il descendit mollement les escaliers et s'arrêta sur l'avant-dernière marche. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux, stupéfait. Une femme aussi grande que sa mère -donc au dessus de la moyenne japonaise- se tenait dans l'entrée. Et il n'avait jamais vu de femme japonaise avec des traits pareils. Elle était blonde, ce qui en soit était déjà inhabituelle, mais pire que ça, elle avait des yeux bleus saphirs. Il n'en avait jamais vu des aussi bleus. Elle lui sourit, un sourire merveilleux, bien plus beaux que celui de sa mère il devait l'avouer. Elle n'avait pas des traits japonais. Et par dessus le marché, elle avait une poitrine généreuse._

_-Tu dois être Daiki, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle._

_Il hocha la tête et descendis complètement pour la saluer convenablement. Et il finit par remarquer la petite fille derrière elle. Blonde elle aussi, aux yeux tout aussi bleus quoi que peut-être même plus beau encore que ceux de sa mère, elle était assez grande pour son âge mais restait plus petite que lui, et un début de poitrine était visible sous sa chemise noire. Elle se cachait comme elle le pouvait derrière Gloria, et cette dernière eue un sourire tendre avant de pousser gentiment la jeune fille vers Daiki. Elle semblait terrorisée, ce qui amusait le garçon autant que cela l'intriguait. Il ne faisait pas vraiment peur au fille d'habitude..._

_-Daiki, je te présente Gloria, et sa fille Sarah. Tu va être gentil avec elle, pas vrai ?_

_Aomine en avait marre qu'on le traite comme un bébé alors qu'il avait treize ans, mais il était tellement attiré par les traits atypiques de la jeune fille qu'il ne pu qu'hocher vaguement la tête. Est-ce que c'était réellement possible d'avoir une telle couleur d'yeux ? Bah, sa couleur de peau n'était pas vraiment banale non plus... Il lui tendit alors la main avec un sourire amicale, et regarda avec émerveillement ces belles prunelles saphir s'écarquiller de surprise alors que son petit corps cessait de trembler de peur._

_-Salut, lança-t-il simplement. Moi c'est Daiki._

_-Sarah... murmura-t-elle timidement en posant sa petite main froide dans celle du métis._

_Il la serra doucement sans perdre son sourire, et l'entraina vers les escaliers. Les deux femmes les regardèrent monter, un sourire aux lèvres._

_-Ils s'entendront bien je pense, fit remarquer Gloria._

_-Daiki est gentil avec les jolies filles en général._

_Dans la chambre d'Aomine, le jeune garçon avait fait signe à sa nouvelle-presque-amie de s'assoir sur son lit, alors que lui même s'étalait dessus. Elle était restée scotchée sur le pas de la porte en voyant les très nombreux posters qui couvraient les murs, amusant Daiki. Quand finalement elle s'était timidement assise à côté de lui, il avait posé une main sur son épaule et sans grand effort, l'avait fait basculer pour l'allonger. Et elle avait paniqué._

_-Hey, calme-toi, je vais pas te bouffer !_

_Elle posa son regard terrifié sur lui, les yeux brillant, alors qu'il l'avait immobilisé en lui grimpant presque entièrement dessus. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais il était toujours plus fort qu'elle._

_-Sarah c'est ça ? Je vais pas te taper hein, tu peux te calmer._

_Il la lâcha doucement et se rallongea à côté d'elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle essayait de calmer sa respiration, ça se voyait, et il était fasciné par la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait. Elle était loin d'avoir des seins aussi gros qu'une lycéenne, mais étonnamment, cela suffisait à capter son attention. Et pour son âge, elle était plutôt bien équipée à ce niveau là... Elle tourna timidement la tête vers lui, et il lui sourit comme lui seul savait le faire. Oui, il pourrait peut-être s'entendre avec elle... Il se redressa juste assez pour s'appuyer sur un coude et la dominer légèrement, et il détailla ses traits atypiques._

_-Dis, ta mère, elle est pas japonaise hein ?_

_La question sembla surprendre la petite blonde. Elle secoua négativement la tête et hoqueta d'un coup de surprise, le déconcertant légèrement. Elle leva la main vers son visage, pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Ah, elle venait de croiser son regard ? C'était ses yeux qui lui faisaient cet effet là ? Bah, les siens lui avaient fait un drôle d'effet aussi... Ses rougeurs le surprirent, et il haussa les épaules. De sa main libre, il saisit le poignet encore en l'air de Sarah et le porta à sa joue pour terminer le geste qu'elle avait entamé._

_-Je t'ai dit que j'allais pas te bouffer, alors fais ce que tu veux._

_Il lui sourit et regarda son joli visage se teinter de rouge. Ce qu'elle pouvait s'embarrasser pour rien... Il se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, les mèches blondes de la jeune fille chatouillant son cou, et il se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face._

_-Et elle est quoi alors ta mère ?_

_-Norvégienne..._

_-C'est loin ça ?_

_-En Europe..._

_N'étant pas spécialement doué en géographie, il se refit vite fait une carte mentale du monde et essaya de situer l'Europe. Ouais, c'était de l'autre côté du globe quoi..._

_-Et ton père ?_

_-Japonais..._

_Il hocha la tête et regarda ses fines épaules tressaillir de temps à autres._

_-Tu es dans quel collège ? _

_-Pour l'instant nulle part, je viens de revenir au Japon. Ma mère cherche encore._

_Daiki hocha la tête, et comme elle semblait tétanisée, il la prit par les épaules et la força à se tourner vers lui. Par se simple contact, il sentit à quel point elle était crispée, et il arqua un sourcil. Un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil lui apprit qu'ils avaient encore du temps avant que sa mère ne les appelle pour manger, et il se fit la promesse de l'utiliser pour que Sarah se calme. Il ne comptait pas lui sauter dessus bien qu'elle soit jolie, et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre._

_-Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il finalement._

_Elle ne répondit pas et fuyais son regard, ce qui en soit en disait long. Il soupira et l'attira vivement contre lui. Il avait toujours eu tendance à brusquer les choses dans ses relations amicales, et cette fois-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais pour ce que ça lui faisait..._

_-D... Daiki...!_

_Ah, elle prononçait enfin son prénom ? Il sourit et se concentra sur le contact qu'ils avaient. Il sentait parfaitement tout son corps contre le sien, le moindre de ses frémissements lui parvenait, son souffle chaud caressait son cou et ses petites mains étaient timidement posée contre son torse légèrement musclé. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le repousser ? Si c'était le cas, elle manquait vraiment de force. Il garda ses doigts fermement agrippé à ses hanches, et il s'étonna de la sentir aussi fine._

_-Oi, calme-toi... Je ne bougerais pas._

_Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se détendre, mais elle avait finit par lui faire confiance. Ils avaient passés la soirée à discuter, Sarah était sur la réserve, mais Daiki réussissait petit à petit à lui délier la langue._

Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes masculines, désaffectées pour l'heure puisque tous les matchs étaient finis depuis un petit moment déjà, et Aomine posa la jeune fille entre deux lavabos. Il la regarda de haut en bas, sa veste de jogging lui arrivait à peine au niveau des cuisses, et il fronça les sourcils, la rage se lisant avec évidence dans ses yeux. Sarah avait toujours été fragile, il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais avec le temps, il avait réussit à la forcer à s'ouvrir un peu. C'était le résultat de plusieurs années de travail, et pour lui qui d'habitude n'était pas patient, voir tous ses efforts ruinés à cause de cinq abrutis qu'il ne manquerait pas de tabasser s'il les revoyait le mettait hors de lui.

-Tu tiens le coup ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant de douleur, comme si elle ne comprenait pas la question. Il soupira alors et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça, c'était sûr... Il secoua la tête et tendit une main vers elle, doucement. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, son corps était secoué de spasmes, les larmes avaient cessés de couler, mais elle allait tellement mal...

-Sarah, faudrait que je te lave un peu. Je vais aller chercher mon sac, je reviens, tu peux attendre ici ?

Sa tête tournait affreusement, et elle ne comprenait que vaguement ce qu'il lui disait. Mais c'était Daiki. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Toujours. Alors oui, elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne lui arriverait jamais rien tant qu'il serait dans les parages. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et se laissa tomber sur le côté, jusqu'à rencontrer le mur froid. Elle pouvait bien tenir quelques minutes, non ?

-Ok, je reviens tout de suite.

Il partit en courant, par rassuré de la laisser seule, mais elle était tellement déconnectée de la réalité qu'elle ne captait plus rien. Bizarrement, elle en vint à se remémorer le jour où elle avait été chez Daiki après les cours, encore une fois, pour lui expliquer les leçons. Ce jour-là, elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie...

_-On est rentré m'man !_

_Absolument pas surprise par l'utilisation du pluriel, la mère de Daiki sortit de la cuisine et accueillit avec un grand sourire son fils et Sarah. Elle avait désormais l'habitude que les deux rentrent ensemble, et il n'était pas rare que la petite blonde passe la nuit chez eux. Quelque part, elle était vraiment heureuse que le jeune adolescent s'entende aussi bien avec elle, et elle était toujours prête à l'accueillir, peu importe le moment. Quand Gloria, qui était médecin, était de garde et qu'elle devait soudain partir au beau milieu de la nuit, il arrivait qu'elle lui laisse Sarah, même s'il était deux ou trois heures du matin. Et réciproquement, Daiki passait quelques nuits chez les deux filles, même s'il se plaignait sans arrêt de la qualité de la nourriture de Gloria. Alors ce jour-là, la mère d'Aomine regarda les deux ados monter les escaliers et aller s'enfermer dans la chambre du garçon pour réviser._

_-P'tain de devoir de maths... gronda Daiki en se laissant tomber sur son lit._

_-Tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas si nul que ça. Il faudrait juste que tu daignes travailler un peu._

_-T'es pas ma mère Sarah._

_-Je sais... soupira la blonde._

_Elle se laissa tomber à côté de son ami et s'allongea confortablement sur les draps. Elle connaissait cette chambre par cœur. L'odeur de Daiki lui était familière, elle pouvait la reconnaitre sans problème. Tout comme elle connaissait le corps de ce dernier comme sa poche à force de l'avoir regardé. Elle avait intégré Teiko, sur recommandation de la mère d'Aomine. Elle avait passé les tests hauts la main et se retrouvait dans la même classe que Daiki et Satsuki, une fille aux cheveux roses qui était l'amie d'enfance du garçon. Elles s'entendaient bien._

_-Oi, Sarah, à quoi tu penses ?_

_-Hm ? A rien..._

_Il soupira et s'allongea à côté d'elle, regardant ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle avait légèrement grandit, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds, ses yeux semblaient devenir de plus en plus bleus si c'était possible, et sa poitrine grossissait au fil des mois. Elle attirait d'ailleurs un peu trop les regards des autres collégiens, et Daiki faisait bien attention à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne l'approche de trop près. Les seuls qui y étaient autorisés, c'était la génération des miracles, et encore, il menaçait souvent Kise de lui refaire le portrait au moindre faux pas._

_-Dis Sarah ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-Est-ce que t'aime Kise ?_

_-Ryota-kun ? Ca dépend ce que t'appelle "aimer". Je l'aime bien._

_Daiki n'était pas convaincu. Il se redressa sur un coude et joua de sa taille pour dominer complètement Sarah._

_-Ca veut dire quoi pour toi "aimer bien" ?_

_-Bah... On est amis. Il est drôle, gentil... Il me fait un peu penser à une peluche._

_Le métisse hocha la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens._

_-Et les autres ?_

_Sarah arqua un sourcil et prit une moue interrogative. Elle ne voyait pas trop où voulait en venir Daiki, mais elle acceptait de répondre à ses questions. A condition que lesdites questions soient claires._

_-Les autres de la génération des miracles. Tu penses quoi d'eux ?_

_-Hm... J'aime bien jouer au Shogi avec Akashi-kun même si je perds à chaque fois... Et je le trouve gentil..._

_Ce dernier adjectif paru totalement déplacé pour Aomine, mais il était vrai que le capitaine se comportait différemment avec Sarah. Il la protégeait presque autant que lui._

_-Murasakibara-kun est comme une grosse peluche, on discute souvent ensemble en cours de sport parce qu'on n'est pas très motivés pour jouer... Midorima-kun est un peu bizarre mais c'est toujours marrant de l'entendre réciter l'horoscope du jour... Et Kuroko-kun est mignon._

_Daiki tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Comment ça "mignon" ?!_

_-Comme un petit frère, précisa Sarah en voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami. On compte souvent les points quand vous vous disputez, toi et Midorima. Murasakibara-kun nous rejoins des fois..._

_-Et moi ? Tu penses quoi de moi ?_

_-Je..._

_La question était bien plus compliquée, et elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à la question... Comme elle ne fournissait aucune réponse, Daiki se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à se que leurs fronts se touchent._

_-Dis Sarah-chan, tu me laisserais essayer quelque chose ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_Il rougit légèrement, bafouilla quelque chose, et finalement trouva le courage de la regarder dans les yeux._

_-Je peux essayer de t'embrasser ?_

_Les joues pâles de la blonde se tintèrent soudain de rouge, et elle déglutit difficilement. Sa poitrine semblait en feu. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête, difficilement, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension. Daiki, rouge de gêne, sourit légèrement et se pencha encore plus. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, et après une courte pose, le métis trouva le courage de combler la faible distance. C'était maladroit, mais aucun des deux n'était très expérimenté. Les lèvres du garçon étaient chaudes, humides, étonnamment douce, et couvraient sans aucun problème celles plus petites de la blonde. Mais Daiki les trouvait merveilleuses. Il n'aurait pas su comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était génial. Il appuya plus fermement sa bouche contre celles de Sarah, passant timidement une main sur sa joue. Elle se laissa faire sans protester, les yeux fermés, légèrement tendue. Le jeune adolescent s'écarta un peu pour reprendre son souffle, les joues rouges, et il laissa son regard se perdre dans celui de sa camarade. Elle était tellement immobile qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire._

_-J'embrasse si bien que ça ? demanda-t-il, narquois._

_Elle lui envoya un faible coup dans les côtes, embarrassée, et tourna la tête pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur._

_-Sarah...?_

_-Hm ?_

_Il laissa ses doigts dévaler sa joue, caressant distraitement sa mâchoire, et il la força à le regarder. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que le moindre touché sur sa peau était d'une chaleur incroyable ? Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand les lèvres de Daiki se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes, moins timidement. Il se permit même de laisser sa langue rejoindre celle de Sarah, faisant sursauter cette dernière. Le garçon était tout simplement subjugué par ce qu'il ressentait. Sentir le muscle humide et un peu visqueux de la jeune fille contre sa propre langue était incroyable. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son corps fin et frêle, ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur sa joue et contre sa nuque, et il inspira profondément par le nez. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais... Ce fut la blonde qui rompit le baiser pour respirer._

_-D... Daiki..._

_-Désolé... C'était..._

_-Bien... C'était bien, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas..._

_Il lui sourit et enfouit sa tête dans son cou._

_-Dis Sarah...?_

_Craignant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore alors qu'elle allait répondre, la norvégienne se contenta d'hocher la tête pour l'inciter à continuer._

_-On est de bons amis, pas vrai ?_

_-Oui... Pourquoi ?_

_-Juste pour être sûr..._

_Sarah savait qu'il y avait autre chose, alors elle soupira bruyamment, volontairement, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas à ses paroles. Il se frustra et se redressa vivement pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Si c'était juste pour mentir, t'aurais pu ne rien dire du tout._

_Il grommela, quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, et finalement il secoua la tête._

_-J'voulais juste savoir si ça te gênait... Si on essayait des trucs... Ensemble..._

_Au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la belle blonde n'était pas totalement sûre de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle avait toujours su que Daiki était un pervers, mais dans les actes, il se montrait plutôt timide. Alors elle frissonna, les joues rouges, et baissa la tête._

_-Si... Si tu veux pas t'as le droit hein...! Je t'en voudrais pas !_

_-Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas vraiment contre mais je... Ne suis pas sûre d'être d'accord non plus..._

_Le métis planta son regard saphir dans le sien et lui sourit doucement._

_-D'accord, pas de problème._

_Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Visiblement, l'embrasser lui plaisait énormément._

Elle avait froid maintenant. Tremblante de tous ses membres, elle resserra la prise qu'elle exerçait sur les pans de la veste d'Aomine. Elle avait la tête qui tournait tellement...

-Sarah...?

Daiki s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui laisser le temps de le voir venir, et il posa une main sur son épaule. Un pâle frisson, ce fut la seule réaction qu'elle eu.

-Ces sals fils de pute... gronda-t-il. Si je les rechope je vais les défoncer...

Il sortit sa serviette encore humide après sa douche et nettoya délicatement les marques sanglante qui maculaient son visage. Les bleus apparaissaient plus nettement, il craignit que sa mâchoire ne soit fracturée, mais apparemment il n'en était rien.

-J'ai un jogging de rechange, tu vas le mettre, et je vais te ramener chez moi. On ira voir les flics demain.

-Je...

-C'était pas une question, idiote.

Il en voulait tellement à ces connards d'avoir osé lever la main sur elle... Depuis le temps qu'elle trainait avec lui, elle avait déjà été entrainée dans des bagarres de rues, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle s'en sorte à peu près indemne. Cette fois-ci, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Pire, que ces ordures avaient eu le temps de la violer. Même lui n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec elle. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils l'avaient fait ensemble et avec l'accord de l'autre, et cela n'avait jamais dépassé les simples caresses. Quelque part, il se dit que c'était en partie grâce à Sarah qu'il en connaissait autant sur l'anatomie féminine...

_-P'tain de d'voir à la con..._

_-Vas-y, tu veux pas rajouter un ou deux gros mots en plus des fois que j'ai pas compris ? nargua Sarah avec un sourire._

_-Tu m'fais chier, tu l'sais ça ?_

_-Moui, je sais, tu me le dis souvent._

_Allongée sur le lit de son ami, elle relisait un texte en japonais pour le lundi suivant tandis que Daiki était censé travailler sur son devoir de sciences, installé à son bureau qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps._

_-Sérieux, pourquoi j'me fais chier à l'faire ?!_

_-Hm... Peut-être parce que si tu n'as pas une bonne note, Akashi va sérieusement s'énerver ? Je suis sûre qu'il te trouverait un truc bien sadique à te faire faire pendant les entrainements..._

_Rien qu'à cette pensée, le métis déglutit difficilement. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à mourir jeune... Il posa son stylo, étira son dos endoloris, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il était quinze heures, sa mère ne rentrait pas avant deux bonnes heures et la jeune norvégienne devait passer le week-end ici, puisque sa mère avait un emploi du temps surchargé à l'hôpital. Tellement surchargé qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps de rentrer chez elle._

_-Pff... J'ai l'droit de faire une pause ?_

_-Tu fais ce que tu veux._

_Il quitta la chaise de son bureau et s'étendit sur le dos, à côté de la blonde, la détaillant sans même prendre la peine de s'en cacher. Elle avait un peu changé depuis le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'étai il y avait un an, et ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui arrivant aux épaules, voir un peu en dessous, son visage était encore plus fin si c'était possible, mais surtout, elle avait un tour de poitrine largement supérieur à la moyenne pour son âge. Elle restait incroyablement fine, avec des hanches étroites et de longues jambes qui semblaient incapables de supporter son poids._

_-Sarah ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-T'peux tourner la tête cinq secondes ?_

_-Pour quoi faire ?_

_-Pose pas de question..._

_Elle soupira, referma son livre, et tourna la tête vers lui, il sourit, se redressa sur un coude, et passa une main contre sa nuque._

_-Daiki...?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je regarde à quel point t'a changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontré._

_Il la fit gentiment basculer sur le dos, lui laissant la possibilité de l'arrêter à tout moment, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas se montrer trop impatient pour qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée de le laisser faire, et il planta ses yeux bleus nuits dans ceux électriques de Sarah. Lentement, il rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud vienne caresser le visage de la blonde. Par automatisme, elle ferma les yeux, attendant juste qu'il se décide à continuer. Et c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Il se jeta presque sur elle, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec un grognement bestiale. Indéniablement, il adorait l'embrasser. Elle ne tarda pas à le laisser avoir accès à sa bouche, et il se délectait de chacun de ses couinements, de chacune de ses inspirations un peu difficiles. Il se détacha d'elle avec un bruit de succion humide, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et de la regarder._

_-Doucement Daiki..._

_-Ok, j'vais aller moins vite._

_Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais beaucoup plus lentement, ne cherchant pas à rejoindre sa langue. Il se fit la remarque que Sarah était certainement la seule fille à se laisser embrasser aussi durement alors qu'elle n'en avait pas spécialement envie, et il était toujours d'accord pour ralentir le rythme. Les mains tremblantes de la blonde vinrent se poser contre la nuque chaude de Daiki, alors que ce dernier caressait doucement ses hanches. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que ça, cela leur avait toujours suffit, mais étonnamment, Aomine en voulait plus. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre avant d'avoir reçu l'autorisation de le faire._

_-Sarah, si j'fais remonter mes mains, t'es d'accord ou pas ?_

_La blonde rouvrit doucement les yeux, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. En clair, il lui demandait s'il pouvait caresser sa poitrine, non ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de le faire auparavant..._

_-Tu peux essayer... souffla-t-elle, la respiration incertaine._

_-Sûre ?_

_-Ouais, vas-y._

_-Arrête moi si ça va pas._

_Il glissa ses doigts brûlants sous son t-shirt, traçant des cercles sur sa peau pâle sans monter jusqu'à ses seins tout de suite. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer au changement de rythme, il ne voulait surtout pas la presser, même s'il était indéniablement impatient. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais il refusa de s'occuper de ça. Sarah d'abord, lui-même après. C'était bien la seule avec laquelle il pensait de la sorte... Ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveaux sur celles rougies de la blonde, et il immobilisa ses doigts juste au bord du bas de son soutien-gorge. Il laissa sa langue courir doucement sur sa peau chaude, et elle consentit sans trop de problème à lui laisser libre accès à sa bouche. Il dominait toujours, il ne savait pas si c'était parce que la jeune fille ne voulait pas le faire ou si c'était parce qu'elle était trop intimidée pour ça, mais il n'avait jamais osé le lui demander de peur de se tourner en ridicule._

_-Ca va ? lui souffla-t-il lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres._

_-Hm..._

_Il lui sourit, déposa un léger baiser sur son front, et sans que Sarah ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts étaient sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle couina de surprise et resserra son emprise autour de son cou pour se rassurer._

_-Si je vais trop vite Sarah faut que tu m'le dises..._

_-Ca va... Ca va... J'ai juste été surprise..._

_-Sûre ?_

_-Ouais, vas-y..._

_Il hocha la tête et avec une certaine hésitation, redescendit d'un coup ses mains pour remonter son t-shirt et ainsi accéder plus facilement à ses seins. La blonde avait viré au rouge tomate et avait fermé les yeux, se raccrochant juste à la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Daiki et à la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, alors qu'elle caressait mécaniquement sa nuque._

_-Bon, j'y vais..._

_Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, mais elle se tendit d'avantage quand les doigts brûlants de Daiki se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Il caressa du plat du pouce la peau découverte par le soutien-gorge, et attendit avant de glisser ses phalanges sous le sous-vêtement. Sarah se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, et Aomine pencha la tête sur le côté._

_-Ca va toujours ?_

_-Ou... Oui..._

_Il passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur ses tétons et sourit en la voyant se cambrer légèrement. Bon, visiblement ça lui faisait plus de bien que de mal... Il pressa doucement sa poitrine, embrassa son cou, et y nicha sa tête. Ah ça pour sûr, il adorait la poitrine des femmes... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, c'était juste comme ça. Et tout comme Momoi, Sarah n'avait absolument rien à envier à la plupart des filles de son âge à ce niveau là : elle extrêmement bien foutue._

_-J'aurais le droit de recommencer ? demanda-t-il._

_La réponse de la blonde se fit longtemps attendre, et il fit une nouvelle fois jouer ses pouces sur ses tétons, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas mais qui semblait plaire à la jeune fille._

_-Si tu veux... réussit-elle à souffler._

_-Nan, c'est si toi tu veux. C'est toi qui te fais tripoter, pas l'inverse._

_Il se retint d'ajouter "pas encore", parce qu'assurément cela aurait mis la blonde mal à l'aise._

_-Je ne suis pas contre, finit-elle par murmurer._

_Il sourit, l'embrassa doucement, et laissa ses doigts redescendre le long de ses hanches. Inutile d'abuser, il aurait tout le temps de recommencer plus tard._

Aomine passa doucement sa main contre la hanche de sa camarade et gronda en sentant les muscles de Sarah se tendre sous la douleur. Il jeta un œil critique à son bras, et même s'il n'était pas un putain de médecin, il n'était pas con au point de ne pas se douter que c'était douloureux. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il ne serait pas mieux de la laisser au bon soin des ambulanciers tout compte fait. Mais elle fuyait tellement le contacte qu'elle serait capable de faire une crise de panique et de se blesser encore plus en essayant de s'enfuir.

-Sarah, est-ce que tu te sens capable de tenir jusqu'à ce que je te ramène chez moi ou est-ce que tu préfères laisser les médecins s'occuper de ton bras d'abord ?

Elle releva vers lui ses merveilleux yeux bleus, et il serra la mâchoire. Un hématome aux proportions gigantesque colorait sa joue droite, malgré son nettoyage il y avait encore du sang séché qui collait à ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa lèvre et son arcade étaient fendues, son teint était livide et ses yeux bleus qui avaient été si brillants étaient désormais vides. Elle mit un temps un temps à comprendre que si elle répondait mal, elle se retrouverait éloignée d'Aomine. Eloignée de sa protection. Qu'elle serait avec des inconnus. Elle couina pathétiquement et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Ok, ok, chiales pas, j'ai compris, je te ramène chez moi.

Il saisit son portable dans le fin fond de son sac et tout en faisant bien attention à laisser une main contre la jambe de Sarah, il composa rapidement le numéro de sa mère. Cette dernière décrocha au bout d'à peine deux sonneries.

-C'est rare que tu m'appelles Daiki, il y a un problème ?

-T'es de garde ?

-Non pas ce soir, je suis à la maison, pourquoi ?

-Tu d'vrais appeler Gloria pour lui dire que Sarah reste pioncer chez nous le week-end, et préparer de désinfectant en masse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tu t'es encore battu c'est ça ?!

-Ca a rien à voir. Moi j'ai rien, c'est Sarah qu'est dans un sal état. Et j'crois qu'elle a un bras cassé, mais elle veut pas qu'on la touche alors j'peux pas la laisser avec les médecins.

Sa mère ne répondit rien mais il pouvait entendre qu'elle s'activait de son côté.

-Tu penses être là dans combien de temps ?

-Juste le temps qu'elle se calme un peu et de faire le ch'min du retour.

-Je prépare tout et je préviens Gloria. Et Daiki, fait attention à elle.

-J'fais gaffe, pour qui tu m'prends ?!

Il raccrocha et se concentra sur la jeune blonde qui papillonnait doucement des cils, comme si elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir.

-T'as mal ? se risqua-t-il à demander

-Un peu... Ca reste supportable... Je ne ressens plus rien dans le bras droit... Ma tête me lance... Mais globalement ça... Ca va...

Ca crevait les yeux qu'elle n'allait pas bien, Daiki n'était pas dupe. Il posa ses mains à plats de chaque côté de ses cuisses et planta son regard dans celui de Kirenai.

-M'prend pas pour un con. Tu vas pas bien, ça s'voit.

Elle soutint son regard pendant une dizaine de seconde, avant de laisse sa tête tomber contre le torse du métis, profitant de sa proximité.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison...

-Ouais, je te ramène.

Il laissa ses mains remonter contre ses hanches, il la souleva avec extrêmement de précaution, et il finit par la porter dans ses bras sans trop de difficulté, malgré le fait qu'elle se tordait de douleur à la recherche d'une position confortable. Il récupéra son sac, et la mâchoire serrée, quitta les toilettes. Arrivé dans le hall, il ne put louper les lumières diffusées par l'ambulance et les bagnoles des flics qui étaient arrivés sur place.

-Ils ont intérêt à m'laisser passer... gronda-t-il.

Sans se soucier de rien ni de personne, il traça sa route sans rien demander à personne, ignorant royalement les quelques personnes qui le hélait sans chercher à savoir si c'était ses coéquipiers, des médecins ou des flics. Il n'avait pas le temps. Ca lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait ramené Sarah chez lui après une bagarre...

_-Putain, putain, putain..._

_-Ca va Daiki, je ne vais pas mourir non plus... grommela la blonde groggy entre ses bras._

_-T'as vu ta gueule ?! Tu pisses le sang !_

_-C'est rien... Je me suis juste cognée contre le mur..._

_-Ce connard j'aurais dû le défoncer dès que j'en avais l'occasion..._

_Il continua de jurer après le type qui avait envoyé valser Sarah contre un mur et ralentit à peine après avoir passé le portillon de son jardin. Il ne retira même pas ses chaussures en entrant, faisant un bordel monstre en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_-M'man !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_La belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs comme de l'encre sortit en trombe de la cuisine, alertée par le ton de son fils._

_-Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ?!_

_Elle s'approcha en courant de Daiki et examina son visage, avant d'en faire de même pour la blonde dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait mollement contre son torse, une large trainée de sang poisseux tranchait avec sa peau blafarde et elle semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts._

_-Allonge-la sur le canapé, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut._

_Aomine ne se fit pas prier et alla déposer le corps frêle de Kirenai dans le salon. Elle saisit son avant-bras alors qu'il se redressait, et il croisa son regard malgré ses paupières à demi fermées._

_-Reste... murmura-t-elle._

_-J'pars pas, j'vais juste aider ma mère à cherche c'qui faut._

_Il réussit à se dégager avec douceur et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour aller dans la salle de bain._

_-Je t'ai dis mille fois de ne pas te battre ! le réprimanda immédiatement sa mère. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça !_

_-Ouais, j'sais, Sarah aurait jamais dû être mêlée à tout ça, mais là faudrait p't-être se grouiller un peu._

_-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire Aomine Daiki. Le jour où tu le pourras est loin d'être arrivé._

_Elle passa devant lui pour sortir, les bras chargés d'antiseptique et de compresses. Il la suivit à la trace et passa derrière le canapé, laissant ses bras se balancer dans le vide pour que la blonde n'ait qu'à lever sa main pour toucher la sienne._

_-Tu as l'arcade éclatée, mais à part ça je ne vois rien de sérieux... finit par diagnostiquer la jeune femme. _

_Avoir une mère infirmière était toujours utile... Il la regarda passer une gaze antiseptique sur le front de Sarah, qui couina légèrement de douleur mais ne bougea pas, encore trop sonnée pour esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste._

_-C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens Daiki, je ne veux plus que tu te battes. _

_-Ca va, tu viens de dire que c'était rien._

_-Je parlais d'elle, pas de toi. Il n'y a pas que la santé de Sarah qui m'inquiète._

_-Moi j'vais bien. J'les défonce tous de toute façon._

_-Ce n'est pas la question._

_-Alors quoi ? J'la laisse se faire insulter sans rien dire ? Tu sais très bien qu'ça c'est pas possible._

_Sa mère soupira et secoua négativement la tête. Le problème avec cet idiot, c'était peut-être qu'il avait presque toujours une bonne excuse. Et même si la violence ne résolvait rien, si c'était pour protéger Sarah, elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire._

_-Emmène-la dans ta chambre et laisse la dormir, elle en a besoin._

_Il obéit sans broncher, quoi que légèrement vexé. Sa mère le prenait encore pour un gamin, et il détestait ça. Et puis merde, il était où Akashi quand on avait besoin de lui ? C'était pas lui qui avait dit qu'il les surveiller tout le temps ? Il pouvait pas s'occuper de ce petit con qui avait essayé d'aborder Sarah ? Il allongea la jeune fille sur son lit et remonta les draps sur elle, essayant de lisser la couette au maximum sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Il alla ensuite se passer le visage sous l'eau froide. Il n'avait pas de bleu, il fallait dire que c'était plutôt lui qui avait distribué les coups._

_-Daiki...?_

_La voix faible de Sarah l'appelant depuis l'autre bout du couloir le força à regagner sa chambre, et il alla s'assoir à côté de la jeune fille qui avait réussit à rouvrir les yeux._

_-Ca va ?_

_-Mal au crâne..._

_-Tu veux un médoc ?_

_-Non, ça devrait aller, merci quand même..._

_Elle soupira et passa une main lasse sur son front douloureux, évitant soigneusement son arcade sourcilière droite._

_-J'suis désolé, c'est d'ma faute si t'es dans c't'état._

_-Ca aurait été certainement pire si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Alors arrête de te faire des reproches._

_Il haussa les épaules et s'allongea tranquillement à côté d'elle après avoir éjecté ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce._

_-Tu veux un truc ? demanda-t-il en regardant le plafond._

_-Un câlin ? proposa-t-elle à mi-voix._

_C'était assez rare qu'elle le demande à voix haute, d'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui décidait des moments où ils pouvaient avoir un contact physique, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que la blonde avait besoin de ses caresses. Ca se voyait._

_-Ouais, si tu veux._

_Il se tourna pour lui faire face, se glissa sous les couvertures, et passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer vers lui._

_-Tu voudras manger ce soir ?_

_-Je pense pas être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit..._

_-Ok c'est pas grave, j'le dirais à ma mère._

_La jeune norvégienne respira à plein poumon l'odeur masculine de Daiki, appréciant les frissons qui le parcouraient et qui contractaient ses muscles contre sa joue. Elle était bien là..._

_-Tu promets que tu ne me laisseras jamais, hein ? marmonna-t-elle, sentant le sommeil se rapprocher._

_-Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?_

_-Promets, et c'est tout._

_Il soupira et secoua la tête. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain..._

_-Ouais, j'te l'promets. T'es contente ?_

_-Merci..._

-M'man !

-Je suis dans ta chambre, monte-la en haut !

Il obéit sans tergiverser, sentant les spasmes secouer Sarah. Elle claquait des dents, ses yeux s'étaient fermés depuis longtemps et il avait bien fait attention à ce que son bras tordu soit posé sur son ventre et non à pendre dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? hoqueta la jeune femme en voyant l'état de la blonde.

-J't'expliquerai après.

Il posa délicatement la blonde sur son lit, récoltant tout de même un couinement plaintif, et il regarda sa mère se ruer vers elle.

-Elle a l'arcade et la lèvre fendues... Des hématomes...

Elle ouvrit doucement la veste qui couvrait la jeune fille et tiqua en voyant qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Après, gronda Daiki.

Il quitta la chambre pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette, qu'il ramena à a mère.

-Son bras est cassé. Elle n'a pas de côtes fracturées, miraculeusement j'ai envie de dire vu l'état dans lequel elle est. Sa mâchoire est bien abimée et je doute qu'elle puisse mâcher quoi que ce soit pendant un certain temps.

Il hocha la tête et serra les poings lorsqu'elle lui retira son bas de jogging, découvrant ses jambes longues et pâles, ainsi que les trainées de sang qui allaient avec. Elle fronça les sourcils, lança un regard alarmé à son fils, mais ce dernier ne fit que se crisper un peu plus. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, il savait bien ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu devrais aller prendre quelque chose de chaud à boire en bas. Ramène une tasse à Sarah, même si il faudra l'aider à boire. Tu iras prendre une bonne douche après.

-Je...

-Ce n'était pas une question, Aomine Daiki, elle ne va pas mourir si tu t'éloignes cinq secondes.

Il ne répliqua pas et sortit de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers avec fureur. Si c'était parce qu'il était loin de Sarah ou juste à cause de l'état dans lequel elle était, il n'en savait trop rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il sursauta en découvrant son père, assis à la table de la cuisine, relisant une feuille bourrée de chiffres.

-Elle t'a pas dit ? bougonna Daiki en se dirigeant vers un placard.

-Non, après que tu es appelé elle s'est mise à courir dans tous les sens sans rien m'expliquer.

Daiki haussa les épaules. Même lui ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la situation.

-Sarah s'est fait tabasser.

Les yeux bleus clairs de son père s'agrandir tellement que le métis cru pendant un instant qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Par des mecs d'une autre équipe, dans les vestiaires. J'crois qu'ils ont d'abord tabassé Ryo, mais j'suis pas sûr. En tout cas il était dans un sal état.

Il fit chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire et s'adossa au meuble voisin.

-Et comment ils vont ?

-D'après m'man, Sarah a un bras cassé, la mâchoire amochée et elle a des marques un peu partout. Et Ryo j'sais pas.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout.

-Tch...

Aomine se renfrogna. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à dire à voix haute que la blonde s'était fait violée et que le shooting guard n'en était pas passé loin.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit son père, tu aurais dû la laisser avec les ambulanciers.

-Ah ouais ?! Pour qu'elle essaye de se barrer tellement elle aurait eu la trouille ?! Super idée, des fois qu'elle se casse une jambe en plus, comme si elle en avait pas déjà eu assez !

Encore plus furieux qu'avant, Daiki versa rageusement de l'eau dans deux tasses, attrapa vaguement deux sachets de thé et remonta les escaliers avec le tout sans plus adresser un regard à son père. Des fois il pouvait être particulièrement con.

-J'ai du thé... marmonna-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Pose ça sur la table de chevet.

Sa mère terminait de mettre une atèle au bras de la jeune fille, la plupart de ses plaies étaient badigeonnées de crème, et toute trace de sang avait disparu. Elle semblait apaisée.

-Va te doucher. Je vais l'aider à boire.

-Nan c'est bon, je vais le faire. J'irais m'laver après.

Sa mère allait protester, mais face à la multitude d'émotions qui faisait briller les yeux de Daiki, elle préféra le laisser faire. Il était enragé, assurément, mais il y avait également de la douleur dans ses iris bleus.

-Daiki, l'appela doucement sa mère alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Je suis sûre qu'elle te le dira quand elle se réveillera.

-Ouais, j'sais...

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il soupira et alla s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde et la regarda dormir. Il finit par doucement se pencher et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, doucement, veillant à ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Profite pas de moi parce que je dors... murmura Sarah.

Il se redressa légèrement et croisa son regard bleu si particulier.

-T'as pas l'air de dormir là, fit-il remarquer.

-Je dormais. Avant que tu ne me réveilles.

-T'essaye de me faire culpabiliser ?

-Non...

Elle sourit un peu, avant de refermer les yeux.

-Ca fait mal... souffla-t-elle.

-J'me doute. Tu veux boire ?

Elle haussa à peine les épaules, et il interpréta son geste comme un "oui". Il saisit la tasse la plus proche de lui et fit infuser le sachet de thé, regardant son bureau en attendant.

-Daiki...

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que... Ma mère est là...?

-Nan. Mais j'crois que ma mère l'a appelée.

-Tu peux... Te rapprocher ?

Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers elle. Il finit par obtempérer et laissa son visage s'approcher dangereusement de celui de la jeune fille.

-Embrasse-moi... réussit-elle à articuler à voix basse.

Daiki ne se fit pas prier et appuya ses lèvres chaudes contre celles glacées de Sarah. Il adorait toujours autant ça, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il fit cependant attention à ne pas trop appuyer, n'oubliant pas qu'elle était blessée. Il ne chercha pas non plus à rejoindre sa langue, et il s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard.

-Daiki...?

-Hm ?

-Je peux te dire quelque chose...?

-Ouais, quoi ?

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que Sarah ne trouve le courage d'articuler les mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit en trois ans et demi d'amitié.

-Je t'aime...

Daiki cessa instantanément de bouger. Jamais ils ne s'étaient considérés comme amoureux, malgré le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient régulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ses pupilles brillaient, et Sarah préféra fermer les siennes pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

-Moi aussi, j'crois... finit-il par souffler en l'embrassant près de l'oreille.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, toujours aussi doucement, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne rattrape Sarah.

-Tu seras encore là quand je me réveillerais...?

-Ouais.

-Promis ?

Il sourit, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait souvent demandé de promettre beaucoup de choses.

-Ouais, promis.

* * *

**Un petit review si c'est pas trop demandé... Ca fait toujours plaisir, surtout vu la masse de travail que ça demande d'écrire un O.S aussi long (non pas que je me force àé crire mais bon quand même...)**


End file.
